The Unlucky and Lucky Level 2 Beginner
by quickbuilder
Summary: A level 2 beginner leaves Maple Island and goes to Sixtopia. What will happen next? Read to find out.Special thanks to piggiesboink for title and inspiration. The SEQUEL is up!
1. The Unlucky & Lucky Level 2 Beginner

The Unlucky (and Lucky) Level 2 Beginner

By Steve Hahm

Disclaimer: Sorry about using your title piggiesboink! It's just that I really liked your story about the beginner. All I did was add "Level 2" & "and Lucky". How original.

Oh yeah. I do not own Nexon, or Maplestory.

Chapter 1

One day in Maple Island a level 2 beginner named Andy decided that snails were too stupid to train on. So he gave the money to Shanks and left. He felt so confident that he was able to defeat anything that he didn't even do any quests. His eyes glinted at the sight of becoming the world's strongest warrior.

During the ride, he met someone named Bob. Bob was level 8 and was gonna become a mage. He asked Andy, "What level are you?"

Andy saw this as an important time to brag. "I'm level 15. Way stronger than you.

'Fine, let's have a quick battle," exclaimed Bob as he got ready to attack. (How did it become like RuneScape!)

Right when Bob was about to attack Andy dodged the swing of the ax and struck Bob right in the chest with his razor. (ok, so at least Andy is rich.)

Andy watched as Bob fell to the floor and started to gulp down 2 Red Potions.

After a long pause, Bob replied with a weak "I'm fine, I just need to rest."


	2. Taxi Ride!

Chapter 2

After the Ride to Sixtopia

"Ok, so I'll be seeing you around!" Bob yelled after Andy as he walked down the road.

Right when he was about to reach the portal out of Lith Harbor, he saw a Black Cab. He went up to it and looked inside.

"Wow. Nice leather seats, cooler for drinks, free Red Potions, this is the way I'm gonna travel in this!" Andy thought to himself as he entered the nice cab.

"How much, sir?" Andy asked.

"It's 1k"

"Ok," Andy said as he turned over 1000 mesos. He leaned back and looked around.

"It's best to fall asleep, kid as this ride's going to be long"

So Andy decided to take a short nap.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….." came the sound of Andy's snoring.

"Gosh, and he snores too" groaned the driver as he reached for his walkie-talkie.

"VIP Cab 54, over" spoke the driver.

"Yes, this is Cab 163."spoke the other driver.

"I'm almost at Sleepywood. Only 200 miles to go"

"ok, good"


	3. Wrong Taxi

100 miles later

Grunt…zzzz…snore…

"Huh? Where am I…?" asked the frightened and scared Andy.

"Remember you were riding a taxi?"

"oh…yeah"

When he finally remembered where he was, the taxi was heading toward a fork. (not an eating utensil fork.) The sign pointing to the right read "Roads to Ellinia, Heneseys, and Lith Harbor". The sign pointing to the left read "Sleepywood". Unexpectedly for Andy the car swerved to the left.

"W..w..where are you going?" Andy asked the driver.

"Didn't you read the sign?" The annoyed driver answered.

Everything was too confusing and weird for Andy. He groaned as he fell back, sleeping.


	4. Andy Meets a Mage

Chapter 4

When Andy woke up, he suddenly started freaking out. He jumped out of the taxi and started to scream.

When the 24 HR Mobile Store guy saw him, he blared through his megaphone, "Buy something! Now! Before you get whooped by Stirges, Horned Mushroom, or anything else in this spooky place!"

Andy stood up, bought a 3 pizzas, and left. But right when he entered the portal, an Undead Mushroom was storming toward him. He screamed, "AHHHHHHHHH!" and braced himself for death but just then a very strong Magic Claw attack killed it right when the Undead Mushroom was 10 cm close to him. He looked up and saw a Mage who had just killed the Undead 'Shroom. He picked up his spoils and walked over to Andy.

"OMG, how often these days do noobs come here?" he mumbled as he shook his head.

"Anyways, the name's Carl. I came here to find Stirges. Unfortunately, I didn't have much luck." Carl replied with a smile.

"What level are you to call me a noob?" Andy angrily replied.

"Level 21. got a problem with that?" he answered as he got his wand ready for a strong Magic Bolt attack.

"Pass..." groaned Andy as he ate one of his pizzas.

"What level are you?" asked Carl.

"Level 2"

"OMG! Then why did you come here?"

"Uh...by curiosity"

"Curiosity killed the cat! Or should I say, in these cases, noobs" Carl joked as he took a step and left.

Andy watched for a few seconds, then yelled, "BUT SATISFACTION BROUGHT HIM BACK!"


	5. Panic Situation!

Chapter 5

Andy decided to give revenge to him later. But for now, he put his mind on getting to where this "Sleepywood" town was.

Finally he entered the portal into the town. Right when he entered he gasped. The whole place was all covered by the shade of the trees, everywhere was nice and cool, and the buildings were trees.

He walked over to the Sleepywood Hotel, then he took a look inside. It was nice and warm so he went in. The lady behind the desk said, "Oh, hello. Would you like to use the VIP Sauna or the Normal one?"

He thought about it for a moment. He had only 1k of mesos left, so he decided to come later.

He shouldn't have, because at that exact moment, for some reason a Stone Golem entered through the town portal. Strong people left and right were either dying or trying to kill it or were running away. Andy got scared and tried to go into the Hotel again, but the door was locked! He banged and banged on the door until finally the lady opened the door and said, "Sorry but we're closed. It's Mr. Sweatbottoms orders!" and slammed the door at his face.

He cursed under his breath, then turned around. The Stone Golem was quickly approaching the Hotel. As he looked around, he could see many people dying and screaming and all those panicky things. So he decided to risk his own life.

"YAHHHHH!" Andy screamed as he was flying through the air. He missed and fell with a THUMP on the ground. The snuck up from behind and punched again. This time it connected and the Stone Golem fell flat on the ground. For some reason, he didn't get any ex. He just stood there, at the exact spot where he had punched it. Everyone started to murmur and stuff soon one Swordsman came up to Andy and said, "Here, we owe you this." As the Swordsman came up and gave him 50k, a good weapon he could use when he became a warrior, and a pan lid.

Andy, stunned, only said, "Why are you giving me all this when you guys could have killed it yourself?

The Swordsman pointed at the Stone Golem lying on the floor. "You killed a Dark Stone Golem."


	6. THE END!

Chapter 6

As Andy waved goodbye to all the people in Sleepywood, he swore he saw Sabitrama casting a spell, because when Andy exited the portal he was a level 60 Swordsman!

He was so glad he tried out his weapon. He was not surprised he could KO everything in one hit, but he was surprised that he was so strong and tough and all. So he made his way out of the Dungeon, and went to Orbis. In Orbis he trained a lot until he was level 70. He didn't think about going back to Perion just yet, so he left for Ludibrium, and became stronger there too. And this is how the story ends. (or is it……)

STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL OF "The Unlucky and Lucky Level 2 Beginner"! DON"T CLICK THAT ADDRESS BAR!


End file.
